


New Diary, New Life

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The first in a series about River and the Doctor's life on Darillium. The Doctor has a surprise for his wife, and she has a surprise of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are mostly canon compliant, the only things that are AU are is that Clara is still alive and timebabies will happen. Let's face it, they probably did happen!

They'd been on Darlillium about a year, the Doctor had found them a little cottage to live m.

River was sat in the lounge, reading a book called "The Time Traveller's Wife"-it reminded her of the Doctor, and she kept the book in the Tardis. He'd subtly given her her own key by slipping one into the pages of the book she loved.

Among archaeology, history, and the odd chick flick novel (River's guilty pleasure) was her Tardis blue diary-now completely full.

"River?" She heard a voice with a familiar Scottish lilt called her.

"In the living room, Sweetie!"

The Doctor entered the room and smiled at her. "Hello, Sweetie."

"That's my line." River replied, putting her book down and kissed his. "I missed you, my love. You've been gone 3 days."

"Ah, bit of trouble with some Sontarans."

"Ah." She said. "Darling..." She said as they sat down.

"Yes?"

She pulled at the sleeve of the woolly jumper she was wearing. "I've got some news."

"What is it?" He asked, putting a hand on the back of her neck and combing his fingers through the stray curls escaping from her messy bun.

"Well, just before you went away I went to the med bay in the Tardis... Doctor, I'm pregnant."

His face lit up. "Oh River. that's wonderful!"

"Really?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, really. How far along are you?"

"Only a few weeks, 5 to be exact." River replied, smiling as he put his free hand on her tummy.

"Hello, wee one." The Doctor said to her bump. "I'm your daddy."

His wife chuckled. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm your mummy. We both love you very much."

"We do." He said, kissing River gently. "It's the best news I've heard in a long time."

"I was surprised when I found out, I didn't know how you'd react." River said, snuggling into him. "I'm glad that you took it okay."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know, I guess I was just nervous is all.

"Well, there was no need to be." The Doctor replied, reaching behind him. "I have a present for you."

"First the sonic, now another present? You are spoiling me, dear." River chuckled, opening the present, which had deep red wrapping paper.

It was a diary, with a regeneration gold front and back and a Tardis blue spine, with "The Diary Of River Song" on the front in green writing.

"Thank you, Sweetie-I love it!" River said happily, opening the diary up.

There was a note on the front page- "To my beloved wife, here is a new diary for you to record 24 years of our adventures together.

Yours always,

Damsel xxx"

River chuckled. "Oh my love."

He kissed her again. "Well, we have a new life now, so I thought that it would be fitting to give you a new diary."


End file.
